Estel
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Sometimes things change, and whether you want them to or not, that is how they will be... After the war of the ring Aragorn thinks about the elven culture, immortality, life as it was and will be, and his friendship with Legolas.


**Alright, taking a break from some of my other stories I got the idea for this. I'm branching ot a tad with this. As everythign from the characters to consept is extremely different from my normal works.**

**It is a oneshot from Aragorn's point of view, a few yeas after the events of the War of The Ring. It deals with his thought on the elven culture, imortality, childhood, and friendship.**

**A huge thanks the Galinda-girl for editing this, as well as coming up with the ending, a trait i imensely lack.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It seemed truly odd; how when the I first met my friend, I was but a small child and Legolas equivalent to a human teenager. Now I am quite old in human standars, yet Legolas has barely passed the human equivalent of twenty. Though immensely wise and fair, Legolas still keeps about him a childish glow I long ago abandoned. There is no room for it amongst the trials of palace life. I can no longer pretend that I can still go on adventures with Legolas simply to leave Imaldris, and the only consequences would be a trip to the healing ward and a scolding from Lord Elrond. Things just aren't that simple and carefree anymore.

It was once said Elves have all the time in the world, and that statement is truly a wonder. Yet, living among Elves for so long only now do I question my own life. Would I want to live so long? See so many winters? So many wars? Even if it means to see just as many summers and times of peace? Elves are not pressured by death. They are not hounded by the concept as we humans are. An Elf would take five years to learn what a human learned in one, but there was no question they learned it better; to perfection. I do not envy their perfection, no I have learned to deal with that long ago. I envy how they rarely deal with grief. It is a concept virtually unknown to them. They do not see others die of old age or disease, nor do they themselves die leaving others without a husband, wife, brother, or sister. They do not leave others to mourn and drown in sorrow until the end of their know there never will be enough time. Neither to grieve nor to live.

I now think back to when Legolas and I first met. I was originally confused and devastated that many did not approve of my friendship with the Prince, but now I understand. One day I will die, and Legolas will live many more years. Understanding does not make it any easier to accept.

Once I heard that Elves could die of grief, so I made Legolas promise not to grieve for me, no matter how or when I die. And although Legolas claimed to understand and he promised, if I die before my time he would not keep to his word. But if I was in his position I would do the same. I would grieve for Legolas no matter what the promise. The heart cannot be controlled by the mind, nor by any promise or oath.

Most Elves seemed to take percautions to protect their immortality, yet Legolas is not most Elves. In all my life I've never seen him give it more than a passing a thought. In fact both Gimli and myself tried numerous times to persuade the Elf to at least wear a thin layer of mithril on our journey but Legolas always politely declined, claiming his aim and speed would be hindered. I both curse and admire the stubborness of Elves.

It was ironic in a way. During our entire quest the hobbits looked up to me, even before they knew I was to be King. They called _me_ when they needed aid. Yet, every time _I_ would have to call on Legolas, who always slew the largest creature, or landed the final blow.

But why after all my long years did this suddenly become potent in my mind? The answer is all too obvious. Because now I am King, and although Legolas was also born into royalty,the Prince treated that position as he always had; as if it didn't exist. I must admit I miss the leisure time where Legolas and I would ride into forest with barely a care in the world. I was simply _Estel. _Not Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to Isildur's throne.

I only hope that when I do leave this world, I will have left more than just my name in the annals of history. And that those who would grieve for me would understand that my only goal in life was to touch those I knew and give them _estel_ to live once I am gone.

* * *

**I hope that was satasfactory and I managed to portray at least a piece of Aragorn's character. **

**Thank you for reading and any feedback you have would be much appreciated.**


End file.
